User blog:Hoverbored1234/Tips and Tricks for Event Bosses
Hello to all my fellow players, I've only been on this Wiki for a couple of days, but already I've seen more than one person share stories of how disappointed they were after pouring tons of money into the episode space bridges. For the benefit of these players, as well as a show of gratitude to the people who contribute to this Wiki, I'm going to share a few of the episode boss strategies I've developed since I picked up this game. Before I begin, let me say that the reason I think these strategies will work for you is that they've definitely worked for me. Since June, I've gone from placing in the top 20,000 in "All Hail Galvatron," to placing just outside the top 5000, to consistently placing in the top 3000 in raidboss events; I've placed as high as the top 2000. All this I've accomplished without spending a penny of my own money. I'm probably not the first one to use these strategies, but anyone who cares to listen can benefit from what I have to say. When it comes to raidboss events, the name of the game is resource management. Your resources consist primarily of battle cubes and energon. The key to maximizing your point total (and hence your rank) is to get the most points for the least resources spent. To do that, you need to keep in mind that bosses allow you to earn resources as well as spend them. In every campaign there are some bosses that you can defeat with just one battle cube. Exactly which ones simply depends on your deck power. These bosses are vitally important, since they allow you to earn energon and battle cubes for "free." The key to resource management is to earn back what you spend in resources, or earn something back in return. Let's say that you have full energon and full battle cubes. What would you normally do? If you're like a lot of people, you'd scan for bosses, fighting every boss you encounter, or whichever ones have the biggest payout. The problem is, sooner or later you run out of energon, battle cubes, or both, meaning you have to either spend the necessary recharges or wait for them to refill. Here's how I approach it: When I have full energon and battle cubes charged up, I scan for bosses, but I skip any bosses I can't defeat with one battle cube. This way, when I find a low-level boss, I can beat him with one battle cube, earn a battle cube recharge and an energon recharge in return. Depending on your luck and deck power, there's a good chance you can find at least one such boss before you run out of energon. This way, you can scan more or less continuously without running out of energon, using the energon recharges as you earn them. Eventually, you'll earn enough experience to move to the next experience level, instantly recharging your energon and battle cubes, so you can start the process over again. The advantage of this approach is that it allows you to earn points and medals while conserving battle cube recharges for later in the campaign, when the big bosses come out to play. In fact, if you're low on battle cube recharges, you can spend the first two or three days of the campaign building them up this way! And that's just one of a number of techniques I use to get the most out of campaigns. Of course, to get the big points, you need to fight the bigger bosses. In my next post I'll lay out my strategies for those. Category:Blog posts